Crescent Night
by jenkin
Summary: Naruto decides to stop by a bar after a shitty day only to, well, get attacked by vampires. VampSasuNaru AU
1. Chapter 1

"_I'm sorry to say this, but having you here is a liability to the company. I'm afraid we're going to have to let you go, Naruto Uzumaki."_

Naruto sighed and closed his eyes, so far his day had quite literally been the worst he'd ever had in the entirety of his life. He'd been fired, chased by a stray dog, and threatened to be kicked out of his apartment if he didn't a new job in the next few days, things had not gone well. Somehow he'd ended up in an empty park watching the leaves fall to the ground. Naruto shivered, wearing nothing but a thin dress shirt in the early onset of Autumn chill had been another unfortunate part of his day since he'd had to sacrifice his jacket to the crazy dog as a distraction.

The blond took out his phone to find it dead and sighed for the umpteenth time that day. He really needed a drink, something to take his mind off of things, and felt around in his pocket for some spare cash. The money probably needed to be used in a better way, but one beer couldn't hurt much. He'd heard about a small bar close to the park he was in that seemed to be popular for it's nice atmosphere. It wasn't a club or anything , just a small bar so it was perfect to get a beer, sulk a bit, and head home. Naruto slid his phone back into his pocket before he finally got off of the park bench to hurry to the bar so he could escape the cold.

It took several minutes to find the place, he'd almost given up and turned into an alleyway to head home, then voila there it was. Naruto smiled a bit and stepped into the little bar, finding it different than what he'd expected. Inside it was dimly lit like most bars were, but there were no sports game on tv's, in fact it didn't have any tv's. A hearty fire was lit inside a muted red brick fireplace, providing the only source of light in the entire room with the exception of a small lamp near the register. Light classical music played in the background and Naruto stood there momentarily confused at being the _only_ one in the room, not even the bartender was there. Empty tables lined the walls of the windowless room making it seem almost eerie despite its inviting atmosphere.

He looked around and then at the sign on the door which said open. Naruto was relieved when he heard the ring of the bell the door made once open. A tanned brunette with red triangular tattoos on his cheeks entered."Oh! A customer, sorry I was outside taking a ,uh, smoke and thought no one was here yet. I'll be right with you." He sniffed the air and then looked at the blond who had just taken a seat at the bar. The brunette shed his jacket to reveal his uniform and name tag, _Kiba Inuzuka._

Naruto blinked when all of a sudden the man was in front of him, he must have zoned out or something . Kiba washed his hands quickly and dried them with a paper towel, "So, what can I get for ya today?"

"A Blue Moon." Kiba quickly took out the beer out of a cooler and popped the cap off before sliding it over his way. "Thanks." The brunette tapped his fingers on the table, "Let me know if you need another, first one's on the house." Kiba winked before exiting into the kitchen to give Naruto some time to himself. Naruto heard the bell ring but refrained from turning around from simple curiosity and took a drink of his beer, appreciating the warm feeling in his stomach and mind. He heard some girly giggles and found himself in the middle of two girls looking at him seductively. Naruto raised a brow, that was weird. He took another swig, maybe the night wouldn't be as bad as the day. He smiled brightly at the surprisingly pink haired girl with an abnormally large forehead. They talked for awhile, and Kiba replaced his drink several times, somehow Naruto lost count.

Naruto had no idea when the bar became filled to the brink, that sure as hell didn't matter when the other girl with the skimpy purple outfit made her way onto his lap and began eagerly sucking at his neck to get his attention. Naruto felt an icy glare from behind him and turned slightly to see the source. His blue eyes fell upon unearthly eyes as black as the night. The owner was probably one of the most handsomest guys he'd ever seen dressed in a sleek black suit with the whitest shirt Naruto had ever seen. His skin was almost as pale as the shirt and he got the feeling from the frown that he was_ pissed. _

Boyfriend, was the only solution his drunk mind could come up with, wait how did he get drunk? Naruto's mind went blank when he felt a pair of soft breasts on his chest, "Hey want to go outside for a little bit?" The girl, whatever her name was, whispered. He nodded like a possessed man, and she got off of his lap. He turned to take another swig of his drink, setting all of his money down, not exactly sure the cost. Naruto had been seemingly fine, maybe a bit buzzed, until he got up and couldn't control his legs fully. How drunk was he? Why had he let himself get that drunk?

The blond shook his head and held onto the bar for balance when he felt _those_ eyes on him again and decided it was not worth it to do _it_ with some girl he had just met, that wasn't even him. "I'm sorry, uh, whoever you are, I think I need to go home." And Naruto meant it, some harmless flirting wasn't bad but he had principles to up hold and had vowed he would only do it with the _one _since he was a kid. Old fashioned, yes, but that was how he'd been raised in the orphanage which had also been part of a Catholic church. The blonde girl, oh yeah her name was Ino gaped at him, briefly stunned before she smirked slyly.

"Come on baby, you know you want it. Don't worry, I'll lead." Naruto nodded before he even realized what he'd done, what just happened? Before he knew it he was outside, the chill air making him shiver and feel sorry for the skimpily dressed girl though she didn't seem to mind. He didn't want to do anything with her, and he had no idea why he was outside or honestly what was even happening. Something didn't feel right about her. Naruto let out a soft noise as she resumed kissing and sucking at his neck, he felt his legs shaking from his drunkenness and fell to the ground, hissing as his head hit the wall.

Ino followed him to the ground like it was nothing, "Mmmh, you smell so good." Naruto closed his eyes and summoned the strength to push her away, though she barely budged even though he had pushed her with all he had. Ino frowned, "This is pissing me off, stay still and don't move!" His body froze and instantly warning bells went off as she moved closer to him again. "N-no." Naruto didn't fully understand what he was saying _no_ to until he saw her eyes. The once seemingly pupil-less but charming pale blue eyes had turned to a deathly shade of red. His eyes traveled to her mouth to see what could only ever be described as fangs. Shit! He tried to turn and run but his body was still as stone. Shit! Everything finally made since! Shit! Fuck he was completely sober now and it was still happening. Also, no matter what he couldn't move his body.

"Kya!" Ino was pulled back by her long blond ponytail onto her bum, by none other than Mr. Boyfriend, "Go back inside."

"What?! He's my dinner! That's not fair, Sasuke!" Ino slapped the hand away and froze when a pale hand lifted her chin upwards,"Remember who you're talking to." She began trembling as she was forced to look up at the man. Naruto nervously glanced upwards to see his savior only to see the raven haired man with red eyes as well. What the hell was going on? He had only wanted a beer before he went home, now everything was messed up.

Naruto's body was still frozen in place when the man walked over to him, leaving the girl shaking in her spot. He tried to crawl away, but of course that didn't work and Naruto was positive the only reason he wasn't also trembling uncontrollably like the girl was because he'd been put under a spell of sorts.

Naruto flinched, or at least he would have when the raven muttered something and touched his forehead.

Naruto scrambled as far away from the man as he could when he felt his body in his own control. As fate would have it that was into the brick wall behind him. He held his hands up in surrender, "Look I'm sorry about your girlfriend, my bad. I don't know what came over me. Shit, please don't kill me." He defiantly stared into the blood red eyes that betrayed no emotion and felt his body shake. Naruto pinched his arm to stop shaking when the man neared his neck. Shit, flowed through his mind like a mantra and he pushed the man away. Unlike Ino the man didn't budge or in fact even seem to notice.

Oh god what had he done to deserve this? Naruto whimpered as he felt the unmistakeable feeling of teeth pierce his tan skin. He pushed the man away as far as he could but he felt himself weakening each second and soon he didn't even have the strength to lift his arms. Naruto's arms fell limply to his sides,"N-no," he gasped. Damn, what a shitty day. He stared at the glowing crescent in the midst of the night sky as his blood was leaving his body and he was most likely going to die. Naruto felt nothing anymore as his eyes unwillingly fluttered close, succumbing him to darkness.

**Yay, I finally got around to writing a vamp SasuNaru theme fic! Stay tuned~**


	2. Chapter 2

Darkness, was that all that happens after death? Is death just like when a light that goes out? Naruto heard voices, but there was no supposed light to head towards to at the end of a tunnel, was he not dead? He shifted, feeling the texture of silk and warmth. Wait, what? Naruto weakly lifted his eyelids, only to be exposed to darkness again. He blinked , everything blurry and dark, and he heard voices again. What was going on? His entire body felt like lead and he barely had the strength to blink. Nothing was making sense anymore, was he dead or what?

"He's awake!" Naruto managed a groan, so he was alive after all. He still didn't even know exactly what happened or even where he was. It took several minutes for his eyes to adjust to the darkness, but when they did he took in a familiar face. Naruto remembered the boy with the triangle tattoos, he was the...bartender. Oh god he'd been bit by a vampire!

"Hn." The blonde finally took in the figure that had been standing at the end of the bed and let out a raspy yelp. His throat felt as if he'd swallowed sand and his body wasn't much better off but that didn't stop him from scrambling away the best he could from the whoever the vampire was. Naruto almost cried in distress when his legs got caught in the sheets but he was stopped by a single hand by, Kiba? _Shit. _Kiba was a vampire too, that epiphany just made the entire situation worse, well at least for Naruto.

"P-please, don't kill me," Naruto croaked as he remained pinned by the superhuman strength Kiba possessed. The brunette grinned, "Relax, dude, if we wanted to kill you, you would be dead by now." Kiba chuckled a little bit as Naruto tensed, not realizing he wasn't exactly helping like he seemed to think he was.

"L-look, I promise I won't tell anyone. Fuck. You'll never see me again, j-just let me go." Kiba smiled softly, "I can't do that. Ya see from now on Sasuke can only drink from you, understand? There's no way we can let you go." Naruto felt as if he had been doused with ice before he gulped, pain still in his neck.

"Can't you find someone else?" He felt bad for saying that, but honestly there were people out there where the entire situation was their secret fantasy, he was not one of them. Kiba scratched his tattooed cheek, "Uh... it's a bit more complicated than just that. Essentially, you're special." Naruto frowned, what the hell was that supposed to mean? Never mind that, he had to figure out how to escape. The man called Sasuke seemed to read his mind as he crossed his arms and coolly leaned against the wall.

"I advise not bothering to escape, this is a secluded area in the mountains surrounded by nothing but different vampire or werewolf clans." The raven smirked and crossed his arms, "The Uchiha clan is the largest vampire clan in the country so even if you somehow manage to get away, I _will_ find you." Naruto's whiskered face sunk, he was so royally screwed it wasn't even funny. Fuck, he almost felt like crying, he wouldn't because Naruto Uzumaki was no crybaby, but he wanted to. Kiba patted his shoulder, "Cheer up buddy, we're no too bad. I bet you're hungry, you've been out for three days." Hungry was an understatement, Naruto was starving and he could barely move, what he would do for a nice bowl of ramen. "I think Hinata picked up some human food for you to eat. It's been so long that none of us really know how to cook well, so I think she got different flavors of instant ramen, if that's okay." Naruto almost drooled all over himself, maybe they weren't that bad. Scratch that, they were still bad, just slightly better than before since they had ramen.

The thought of ramen and food however did nothing to change the fact that he still could barely move on his own. Sasuke observed him for several seconds before uncrossing his arms, "Kiba, you and Hinata will help him eat, I'll be in my office." Sasuke walked across the room, never once looking behind before he exited.

"Hey, you don't seem too bad, why don't you tell me how to get away and I'll never tell a soul." Naruto was begging to the best of his abilities but the brunette smiled sheepishly, "It's not that bad. I mean it's not like you had a job, a family, or even a nice home. I think you'll come to like it here." Naruto clicked his tongue, "Doubtful." He was disappointed, he kind of thought that he'd have a chance if it were just he and Kiba. It was then that a pale girl with silky black hair and a cute face walked in carrying a tray. The most striking thing though were her creamy pupil-less eyes, he almost screamed.

"Hey, Hinata!"

"G-good afternoon K-kiba-kun and N-naruto-kun," She whispered softly, barely audible. Kiba smiled, "Naruto, this is Hinata." Said girl carefully placed the tray in his lap with a piping hot bowl of ramen.

"S-sorry, this was all I know h-how to make." Naruto shrugged, "You're going to have to feed me." Hinata's pale face turned shades of red before she almost fainted and left the room, leaving Naruto stunned and too shocked to speak. Kiba sighed, "She's a bit shy with humans." Naruto cringed at the word usage, but his eyes returned to the bowl of ramen.

"Seriously though, I can't really move my arms." Kiba nodded, "I"ll get you some vitamins for anemia, I hear Iron is good for blood." The brunette unconsciously licked his lips and Naruto was reminded once again that they weren't the same.

…

"Never in my life have I seen someone eat so much ramen, and trust me I've been around awhile." Naruto let out a content sigh, pleasantly plumped after eating all the ramen he could manage. Naruto was full and suddenly sleepy so he yawned,"Well, apparently you've never met me before." The blond attempted to re-situate himself on the bed to get comfy, not forgetting for a single second that he would escape as soon as he was well. Kiba handed him two small tablets, "It's Iron. It will help, I think." Naruto rolled his eyes and struggled to take them with his near useless arms, damn. He popped them into his mouth and almost dropped the glass of water by accident before he put it to his mouth and swallowed.

Kiba was there to take the glass back the second Naruto swallowed so that he didn't drop it on himself. Naruto's eye twitched, he hated being unable to move his body and wished more than anything to just _go._ Kiba was nice and all, but never the less a vampire and he had also aided getting him so drunk he was not able to defend himself. The door slammed open and Naruto jumped and tried fleeing but he only managed to make it to the end of the bed, dealing with an angry vamp never turned out good in the movies.

To say Naruto was surprised to see the person was an understatement, there at the door with an anger so strong even grown men would cower was Iruka, with his bulging vein and twitching eye. Why in the world would Iruka be in the midst of a vampire home or nest, whatever the hell they call it? Iruka took one look at the blond on the bed and his eyes softened for a second before his face returned to the scowl he had when he opened the door.

"I'm taking my son back with me." Hope filled Naruto's heart, maybe Iruka was some bad ass vampire hunter that would save the day like in the movies. Iruka marched over to the bed and picked Naruto up like he was a delicate flower. Naruto yelped, he was a grown ass man, it was abnormal for someone to be able to pick him up so easily. Iruka crossed the room but in an instant Kiba was blocking the door running an agitated hand through his hair, his stance lazy but on guard.

"Look, Iruka-sensei, you can't just take him back. He belongs to Sasuke now, you know that. Sasuke claimed him." Naruto saw the hairs on Iruka's neck rise in his fury and then Sasuke was there pushing Kiba out of the way to take his place in front of the door. Stupid vampires and sonic speed. "Think about it Iruka, the deal was null the second he appeared in the bar, in front of _me_," Sasuke said coolly.

"He didn't know! I wasn't home to be there for him!" Sasuke frowned, well he was always frowning but it was more apparent than before. Iruka and him glared at each other before Sasuke stood up straight, "Don't make me hurt you Iruka. We both know how this would end."

"Can't I have a say in my own life? What is even going on here?" Sasuke smirked and put his hands in his suit pockets like he won the battle already.

"You're precious Iruka is one of the vampires you seem to hate so fiercely and is part of my clan."


End file.
